


District 9 visit Disney

by qwertysweetea



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: Kevin finally get's back to Orlando with his former District.





	District 9 visit Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Had to be done.

“I never thought I’d get back here.”

Nobody asked for an explanation; nobody had expected one. Visiting Disneyworld was clearly something very important to Kevin Price.

That they had passed the gate without him bursting into floods of tears was something that took the company by surprise given his past, energetic overreactions to the smallest of things, but they had.

They had passed the archway entrance, security, walked across the courtyard and were stood at the split in the parade path of the Magic Kingdom look at Cinderella’s castle before he even threatened to cry.

“You alright there, bud?” Arnold asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder like any abrupt movement would set him off.

Kevin continued to stare for a moment, taken away with awe and happiness. Then the glassy nature of his eyes was gone, without a tear landing on his cheeks.

He threw himself forward and planted himself in front of the group.

“We need to get you all ‘first visit' badges! And autograph books with matching pens. Your favourite film is Toy Story, right Con? They do this awesome Buzz Lightyear stationary set. And, Arnold, we can get you a Star Wars one! There’s this Lion King show at the Animal Kingdom that you will love Chris! And we need to go to Downtown Disney for the light show but first ice-cream in front of the castle and then…”

“He knows we are only here for five days, right?” Church muttered to Neeley.

“Something makes me think it’s not going to be nearly long enough.”


End file.
